


Decretos Reais

by Odd_Ellie



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: “Foi por isso que você me pediu pra ficar aqui e ser uma parte disso? Para me humilhar ?”





	Decretos Reais

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : Se passa durante os dois últimos episódios da terceira temporada

O primeiro decreto de Margo como Rei Supremo foi a legalização de casamento entre espécies sencientes (aparentemente a palavra bestialidade era considerada ofensiva entre a comunidade), e satisfeita de ser uma das poucas pessoas na política a cumprir suas promessas de campanha ela fez outro decreto, outra legalização, este de divórcio.

Não houveram oposições sobre este dos membros do conselho, pelo menos não públicas. Quando a reunião terminou e o conselho começou a se retirar da sala do trono Margo disse :

“Fen por favor fique, eu quero falar com você em particular”

Quando o resto do conselho terminou de se retirar Fen disse :

“Como eu posso servi-la, sua majestade ?”

Havia algo distintamente duro sobre ela, em sua postura, seu tom de voz, seu olhar.

“Você pode me contar o que você está realmente pensando”

Os punhos de Fen se cerraram.

“Foi por isso que você me pediu pra ficar aqui e ser uma parte disso? Para me humilhar ?”

“Não, foi porque eu acho que Fillory precisa de você. E o segundo decreto não foi a respeito de você. É apenas algo que eu firmemente acredito que pessoas tem o direito de fazer”

“Algo que você firmemente acredita porque você acha que Eliot estar casado comigo é uma tragédia”

“Uma tragédia é um exagero...eu admito que a situação de vocês me lembra o porque eu acho que esse decreto é necessário. O casamento de vocês nunca vai ser o que você quer que seja então eu acho que vocês dois merecem a opção de procurarem outras alternativas se vocês desejarem”

“Porque você sempre diz coisas tão cruéis ?”

“Bem, as vezes eu faço porque eu não me importo ou porque é engraçado. Mas nesse caso é porque eu acho que você merece a verdade e que você é forte o suficiente para lidar com ela”

“Eu gostaria que você achasse que não fosse necessário me dizer. Eu não cega ou uma idiota”

“Justo. Eu não acho que El vai pedir por um divórcio, ele te ama sabe ? Mesmo que não da maneira que você deseja, e ele não faria algo que te machucaria. Mas você pode, você merece ser amada do jeito que você deseja ser amada...Acredite ou não você é uma das poucas pessoas cuja felicidade pessoal realmente é importante para mim”

“Eu não acredito”

“Talvez um dia você vai acreditar, mas a sua crença não muda o que eu sinto”

Os punhos de Fen, que estavam cerrados esse tempo todo finalmente relaxaram.

“Posso ir agora ?”

“Se você deseja sim”

E Fen saiu, deixando Margo sozinha na sala do trono.


End file.
